


Say My Name And His In The Same Breath (I Dare You To Say They Taste The Same)

by howdoesonewrite



Series: Baby Boy [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is jealous after Dan comes home after a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name And His In The Same Breath (I Dare You To Say They Taste The Same)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fall out boy lyric and highkey wanted a jealous!phil fic. (Yes, I know the title is long)
> 
>  
> 
> [There is a doodle to this drabble!](http://walkingencyclopediaoffandom.tumblr.com/post/148600600865/say-my-name-and-his-in-the-same-breath-i-dare-you)
> 
>  
> 
> Find more phandom little plop drabbles [here!](http://phandomlittlepop.tumblr.com/)

“I hate when you sleep with him,” was the first thing out of Phil's mouth when he walked through the door Saturday night. 

“What?” Dan asked, taken aback. 

“I hate him. I hate the way he looks at you, and I hate the way you look back at him,” Phil said, stepping closer to Dan. “I hate that smile he flashes at you, and I hate it when you won't stop talking about him.” Phil pushed Dan up against the wall, leaning his weight on his hands, just to the side of Dan. 

“Wait-”

“I hate when you hold hands. And I  _ especially  _ hate it when you kiss.”

“Phil,” Dan gasped as Phil pressed his lips to his jaw.

“But you know what I hate the most? It’s when you come back on nights likes this,” Phil said into Dan's neck, sucking a mark into his skin. 

“What do you mean?” Dan managed to choke out. 

Phil looked up at him with half lidded eyes, and bent forward to kiss Dan on the mouth, making sure to suck on his bottom lip. He pulled away and rested his head on Dan's shoulder before he began to speak. “Looking like you do,” he said. “Freshly fucked. Clothes wrinkled, hair ruffled, smelling like  _ sex. _ ”

“Phil, we shouldn't,” Dan whimpered. 

“Should we not?” Phil murmured pushing his knee between Dan's legs and grinding onto his cock. Dan let out a whine and Phil smirked.  “Seems like you're enjoying it.”

“No, this isn’t right,” Dan said, moving his head to the side to avoid Phil’s attack on his lips.

“Dan,” Phil said, “Look at me.”

Dan slowly turned his head back to look at Phil who had pulled back and was staring at Dan with an intense gaze. “Do you really want to stop?” he asked.

Dan bit his lip, trying to think. He looked at Phil’s swollen red lips and his ravaged hair. “No. No, I want you to keep going,” he finally decided.

Phil’s soft gaze went hard again as he smirked. “Let’s continue then, shall we?”

He slid his hands down Dan’s torso and grasped the edge of the shirt before roughly pulling it over Dan’s head. He looked back at Dan, holding his gaze as he laid a flat hand on his chest. “Mine,” Phil growled, pressing Dan back against the wall. 

He pressed kiss after kiss into Dan’s hot skin before making his way to Dan’s pants. He pulled them down and grasped Dan’s hips. “Turn around for me, baby boy,” he said.

Dan complied turning around and leaning his burning body on the cool wall. “What are you going to- oh!” Dan gasped as Phil spread his ass cheeks and plunged into his hole, pushing his tongue into it.

Dan quickly became a whimpering mess as Phil continued to fuck him with his tongue. Dan moved his hand lower grasping his cock but Phil swatted it away, looking up at Dan. “Not now, baby,” he said.

Dan nodded, turning back to the wall and concentrating on the feeling of Phil’s tongue in his ass. All too soon, Phil stood up, licking a stripe up Dan’s back. He pulled off his shirt then leaned back against Dan.

“Want me to fuck you?” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear. Dan nodded, pushing back against Phil’s hard body. Phil chuckled at his eagerness and slid his finger to Dan’s damp hole. He teased and Dan rocked against it. 

Phil turned and grabbed a bottle of lube from his trouser pocket and promptly slid those off. He slicked up his fingers and pressed two into Dan’s hole.

“Daddy,” he moaned. 

Phil’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but he decided to go with it. “Yes, baby,” Phil said, pushing his fingers deeper into Dan. He curled them and Dan cried out when he brushed against his prostate.

“Please, please,” Dan panted.

“Ready for Daddy's thick cock?” Phil breathed. Dan nodded quickly and Phil pulled his fingers out. He lubed up his dick and pushed into Dan’s tight hole.

“Feel so good, Daddy,” Dan mumbled.

“Yes it does, baby boy,” Phil groaned. He began thrusting into him with long, deep strokes. 

“Daddy, I-I want-”

“What is it, baby?” Phil panted.

“Touch me?” Dan asked softly. 

Phil’s eyes went wide as he realized he forgot. He grabbed Dan’s cock with strong hands and began stroking Dan to the time of his thrusts.

“Mine, only mine,” he chanted as his movements became erratic.

“Just you, daddy,” Dan moaned with closed eyes. He leaned his head against Phil shoulder. “So close,” he said.

“Then come for me, baby boy,” Phil said, nipping on his ear lobe.

And Dan did. He shuddered as he came, gasping “Daddy”. The tight clench of his ass made Phil twitch and then he was coming too, right into Dan’s hole.

He pulled back gently, enjoying sight of his cum leaking out of Dan. He turned the boy around and pulled him to his chest.

“You were lovely,” he said.

“I’m tired,” Dan replied, wrapping his arms around Phil.

Phil hoisted him up and carried Dan onto his bed, tucking him into his blue sheets. He stroked the boy’s hair back and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Sleep tight, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta and [doodler](http://walkingencyclopediaoffandom.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://howdoesonewrite-help.tumblr.com/)


End file.
